No Time For Love
by Yumiko Aisaga
Summary: No time for love, jangan hakimi aku dengan masa laluku. Kau hanya masa laluku jadi tetaplah jadi masa laluku. Kenapa kau mengingatkanku pada cerita cinta yang sangat ingin kulupakan Naruto. Dasar Naruto gila.


**NO TIME FOR LOVE**

 **Disclaimer: NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Rate T**

 **Pairing: SasuHina ( Uciha Sasuke X Hyuga Hinata)**

 **WARNING**

 **Bagi yang gak suka dan gak kuat bacanya, mending segera tekan back. Oke soalnya aku gak mau nantinya banyak yang kecewa dengan ficnya. Dan masalah pair jangan ribut yah kan udah saya bilang kalo gak suka jangan dibaca. Fanfic ini juga mengandung OOC, AU, GAJE, TYPO, Ide Pasaran dan berbagai permasalahan.**

 **Jadi nikmati aja ceritanya kalo mau komen di kotak review aja ya. :) tapi musti dengan kata-kata yang sopan. # aduh maaf ya kebanyakan bacot. GOMEN NEE**

 **# Sebelumnya Thanks banget buat Sahabat gue yang rela PM BBM nya aku jadi kan judul Hahaha . . Maaf yak :)**

 _ **Yossshhh, I hope u like it in this story. Happy reading Minna. :)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 **No time for love, jangan hakimi aku dengan masa laluku. Kau hanya masa laluku jadi tetaplah jadi masa laluku. Kenapa kau mengingatkanku pada cerita cinta yang sangat ingin kulupakan Naruto. Dasar Naruto gila.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Uciha Sasuke memulai kehidupan barunya di Universitas terkemuka di Konoha yaitu Konoha Gakuen University. Dia lulus di jurusan Manajemen. Dulu dia pernah masuk jurusan Sosiologi karena cita-citanya ingin menjadi relawan sosial membantu mereka yang kesusahan. Tetapi karena keinginan sang ayah agar dia mewarisi perusahaan ayahnya yang sangat besar dia terpaksa harus mengulang dan mengambil jurusan Manajemen. Sasuke adalah sosok lelaki yang jenius bahkan IQ yang dia miliki mencapai 200 lebih. Postur tubuhnya tinggi, iris matanya bewarna Hitam, tampangnya dingin dan dia sangat tampan. Banyak gadis yang rela jadi budaknya tanpa Sasuke minta tapi Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke dia yang dingin dan betampang datar itu selalu bersikap acuh pada semua orang. Sebenarnya Sasuke kecil adalah sosok yang ceria sampai suatu saat orang yang sangat dia sayangi yaitu ibunya meninggal. Sasuke yang sekarang sudah tumbuh jadi sosok pemuda yang tampan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian gadis-gadis di kampusnya.**

 **"Ohayou Sasuke"**

 **"Hn"**

 **"Kenapa kau selalu dingin Sasuke kun"**

 **"Sudahlah Sakura jangan ganggu aku"**

 **Sakura sangat kesal dengan Sasuke karena setiap dia menyapa ramah Sasuke, lelaki itu selalu menjawabnya dengan kata yang tidak jelas. Merasa di cuekin Sakura langsung menuju kelasnya. Sakura dan Sasuke berbeda kelas jika Sasuke di jurusan Manajemen maka Sakura di jurusan Kedokteran tetapi karena kelas Kedokteran dengan Manajemen cukup dekat Sakura selalu menyempatkan diri setiap pagi untuk menyapa Sasuke. Sakura dan Sasuke sudah berteman saat mereka masih di sekolah dasar jadi Sasuke bersikap sedikit bersahabat dengan Sakura. Lagipula menurut Sasuke gadis bersurai merah muda itu menarik karena sikapnya tidak terlalu hyperaktif seperti para fansgirlnya.**

 **"TEMEEEEE" Suara melengking itu sangat dihapal oleh Sasuke, hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilnya dengan nama itu "tck . . dasar dobe, mau apa kau" Sasuke tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya. Dia tidak ingin awal perkuliahannya terlambat hanya karena Naruto. "Teme, tunggu aku" Naruto berlari mengejar langkah Sasuke yang sudah ingin masuk ke ruang kelas mereka. Naruto akhirnya bisa mengejar Sasuke. Dia tampak mengatur napasnya yang sedikit sesak karena berlari. Dia pun duduk di samping Sasuke yang tampak tidak perduli dengan keadaanya yang ngos-ngosan.**

 **"Jalanmu tidak bisa pelan sedikit apa Temeee"**

 **"Kau yang lambat Naruto, dasar DOBE"**

 **"TEMEEE"**

 **"Urusai Dobe"**

 **"Ahhh . . sudahlah" Karena capek Naruto lupa dengan maksud dia untuk segera bertemu Sasuke. Jadilah kini Naruto hanya duduk di samping Sasuke.**

 **"Jadi ada apa kau mengejarku Dobe"**

 **"Entahlah aku lupa teme"**

 **"Dasar kau"**

 **"Apa kau bertemu Sakura chan pagi ini?"**

 **"Iya seperti biasa, kenapa? jangan bilang kau cemburu"**

 **"Tidak kok, lagipula kami kan sudah terikat" Naruto tersenyum lebar.**

 **Sasuke dan Naruto merupakan anak orang terkaya di Konoha. Jika Sasuke adalah seorang anak dari pengusaha besar yang memiliki banyak perusahaan bahkan mencapai lingkup dunia. Maka Naruto adalah anak dari pengusaha Transportasi terbesar di Konoha bahkan sekarang ayahnya mencoba untuk membuka cabang dalam lingkup dunia. Naruto semestinya sudah semester 3 tetapi karena membantu ayahnya dia belum kuliah dan sekarang beruntung baginya karena dia bisa satu kelas lagi bersama Sasuke.**

 **"Apa kau hari ini ada waktu dobe"**

 **"Maaf teme kau tahu sendirikan jadwalku padat" Naruto cengengesan.**

 **"Tck . . sudah kuduga"**

 **Naruto dan Sakura sudah resmi pacaran dengan Naruto 2 tahun yanh lalu. Padahal saat keduanya belum pacaran hampit setiap hari kerjaan Naruto hanya menemani Sasuke bermai game di rumah Sasuke. Sasuke senang karena sahabat baiknya juga senang. Sasuke memang dari dulu sudah tahu dengan perasaan Naruto pada Sakura. Jadi mungkin itu salah satu alasan mengapa Sasuke tidak pernah membalas cinta Sakura. Saat Sasuke ingin berbicara sesuatu, seorang laki-laki memakai masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya sehingga hanya menyisahkan mata kanannya saja masuk ke kelas Sasuke dan seketika suasana tampak hening.**

 **"Ohayou" sapa lelaki tersebut.**

 **"Ohayou sensei"**

 **"Baik, buka buku kalian halaman 7 kita akan mulai pembelajaran.**

 **Pelajaran pertama Sasuke sebagai mahasiswa manajemen berjalan baik. Materi yang dipelajari juga mudah dimengerti oleh otak jeniusnya berbeda dengan Naruto yang mulai merasa pusing dengan angka-angka disetiap halaman yang dibacanya.**

 **"Teme, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara mencari nilai ini"**

 **"Berisik doba, nanti juga di jelasi sensei maka dari itu perhatikan"**

 **"Kau menyebalkan Sasuke"**

 **Dua jam sudah berakhir sang sensei akhirnya menyelesaikan pelajarannya.**

 **"Baik mungkin cukup untuk hari ini dan jangan lupa kerjakan tugas yang sudah sensei berikan"**

 **"Baik sensei"**

 **Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan melangkah keluar kelasnya dan seperti biasa suara teriakan para fansgirl keduanya membahana di koridor tempat keduanya melangkah.**

 **Kyaaaaaa . . Sasuke kun kau keren sekali**

 **kyaaaaaa . . Naruto kun kau semangat sekali**

 **Kyaaaaa . . Kalian berdua memang prince Universitas ini.**

 **Teriakan histeris para fansgirl keduanya semakin menggelegar di koridor tempat mereka berjalan. Jika Sasuke cuek saja dengan keadaan Naruto harus mati-matian menjaga jarak aman dengan gadis-gadis yang bisa jadi mencari kesempatan untuk mendekati keduanya. Naruto melakukan itu karena dia tidak ingin Sakura salah paham dengannya. Naruto sekilas melihat Sakura yang sedang jalan sendirian tanpa pikir panjang dia berteriak memanggil Sakura.**

 **"Sakura chan"**

 **"Ada apa Naruto kun"**

 **"Kenapa kau sendiri? kau mau kemana? dimana sahabtmu Ino?" Naruto bertanya secara bertubi-tubi.**

 **"Aku ingin ke kantin, aku sendiri karena Ino sedang membantu Shikamaru mengurus laporan penelitian"**

 **"Kalau begitu tujuan kita sama" Naruto langsung menggandeng tangan Sakura sementara Sasuke hanya diam melihat pemandangan kedua sahabatnya.**

 **Sakura dan Naruto akhirnya sampai di kantin mereka mencari-cari tempat yang pas untuk mereka. Melihat salah satu bangku yang kosong Naruto langsung mengajak Sakura ke tempat tujuannya.**

 **"Loh Sasuke kemana Naruto"**

 **"Entahlah mungkin dia ada urusan Sakura"**

 **Naruto tahu betul Sasuke sekarang dimana dan mengapa dia membiarkan keduanya bersama. Dia tahu bahwa Sasuke akan selalu mencoba menghindar jika keduanya ada waktu bersama. Membayangkan sang Sahabat yang sangat baik dan pengertian padanya membuat Naruto sedikit tersenyum.**

 **"Kau ingin pesan apa Sakura chan"**

 **"Ramen saja sudah lama aku tidak makan ramen"**

 **"Serius kau, apa kau tidak takut gemuk"**

 **"Tck . . apa kau menyukaiku hanya karena aku tidak gemuk bodoh"**

 **"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu tidak memandang fisik atau apapun Sakura chan"**

 **"Bagus kalau begitu"**

 **Sasuke yang merasa bosan dengan keadaan sekitar perpustakaan akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya ke atap kelasnya. Di atap dia melihat sebuah bangku yang cukup nyaman. Dia mendekat ke bangku tersebut dan memposisika dirinya untuk berbaring di bangku tersebut. Tidak terasa dia berbaring disana cukup lama. Ketika dia melihat jam di tangannya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2. Saat dia memposisikan dirinya duduk saat itulah dia melihat sosok gadis yang manis. Tubuhnya tidak tinggi, iris matanya sangat indah tampak berbinar seperti bulan yang indah serta pipinya yang chubby membuatnya terlihat lebih manis. Tanpa sadar Sasuke terus memandangi gadis tersebut. Sementara gadis yang dipandangi hanya menunduk takut karena dipandangi Sasuke. Jarak keduanya tidaklah jauh jadi Sasuke dapat melihat bahwa gadis tersebut sedang menangis.**

 **"Kenapa kau menangis"**

 **Merasa tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua akhirnya sang gadis menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.**

 **"A-aku . ."**

 **"Siapa namamu"**

 **"Hi-Hinata, Hyu-hyuga Hinata"**

 **"Oh. . jadi kenapa kau menangis"**

 **"A-aku di kunci di atap ini"**

 **Sasuke ingin sekali tertawa dengan keras mendengar penjelasan Hinata yang tidak disangka-sangka. "masih saja ada zaman pembullyan" pikirnya. Sasuke yang penasaran akan cerita kenapa Hinata bisa dikunci teman-temannya mendekati Hinata dan duduk di sampingnya.**

 **"Jadi bagaimana ceritanya sampai teman-teman mu tega menguncimu di tempat seperti ini"**

 **"I-intinya aku membuat ke-kesal salah sa-satu ke-ketua Gank ce-cewek di kelasku se-sebagai ketua yang memiliki bawahan. Bawahannya tidak rela ketua mereka menjadi dipermainkan dan jadilah nasibku seperti ini. Hinata menyudahi ceritanya.**

 **"Ya sudah jangan menangis, apa kau ingin keluar"**

 **"I-iya"**

 **Sasuke langsung memposisikan dirinya di depan pintu masuk dan keluar atap yang telah dikunci dengan sigap dia menendang pintu di depannya.**

 **BRAKKK . .**

 **Pintu terbuka karena tendangan dari Sasuke, Hinata yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya.**

 **"Ayo kita pergi, dimana kelasmu"**

 **"A-aku kelas Kedokteran"**

 **"Kedokteran? sama seperti Sakura berarti, ayo kuantar"**

 **Sasuke dan Hinata kini sudah berada di lantai bawah. Saat menuruni tangga dan berbelok menuju kelas Kedokteran hal itu terjadi. Semua mata mahasiswi Konoha Gakuen University menatap iri Hinata yang berjalan bersama pangeran Univetsitas mereka. Meraka berdua berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan kelas Kedokteran.**

 **"Sekarang aku pergi ke kelasku ya Hinata"**

 **"I-iya, Arigatou Sasuke kun"**

 **Sasuke menuju kelasnya yang tak jauh dari kelas Hinata. Sebelum pergi dia mengacak rambut Hinata dan mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Hinata yang mendengarnya tersenyum sangat manis. "Dia baik sekali" Hinata kembali tersenyum mengingat pemikirannya yang mengatakan Sasuke baik.**

 **Hinata Pov**

 **Aku sudah lama tidak merasa bahagia seperti ini, ku rasa aku mulai menyukainya. Pria yang baik sangat baik. Walau hanya baru bertemu tapi dia sudah bersikap baik padaku. Saat aku masuk ke ruang kelasku, aku merasa menjadi seorang tersangka yang harus dihukum berat karena sekarang seluruh pandangan siswi di kelasku tertuju padaku. Kalau ada lubang yang besar, aku dengan senang hati masuk ke dalamnya untuk menghindari tatapan menusuk dari teman sekelasnya. Selama hidupku aku tidak pernah di tatap seperti ini tapi aku tahu semua ini karena satu orang ya satu orang yang kini membuat hati Hinata berbunga-bunga ya gara-gara Sasuke seorang pangeran di Universitasnya.**

 **End Hinata Pov**

 **"Hinata kau kemana saja"**

 **"A-aku dari toilet Sakura chan"**

 **"Ayo segera kita buat laporan agar penelitian pertama kita selesai"**

 **"Ba-baik Sakura chan"**

 **Di sudut ruangan kanan Hinata dan Sakura tampak seorang gadis yang sangat kesal melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.**

 **"Kau akan mendapat balasannya Hinata" gadis tersebut tampak sangat marah.**

 **Sasuke yang sekarang berada di kelasnya langsung duduk ditempatnya. Tak lama dia duduk sahabat karibnya a.k.a Naruto berlari kearahnya. "Dasar dobe sepertinya lari menjadi hobby barunya" Sasuke kembali menatap bukunya.**

 **"Teme, siapa gadis tadi"**

 **"Urusai dobe"**

 **"Ceritakan padaku teme, aku sangat ingin tahu"**

 **"Tck diam dobe"**

 **Sasuke sangat tahu sifat sahabatnya yang satu ini. Dia melirik sedikit ke arah Naruto dan benar dugaannya Naruto sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab Sasuke.**

 **"Naruto aku tidak sengaja bertemunya di atap, saat kau dan Sakura ke kantin, ingat aku bertemunya tidak sengaja"**

 **"Terus"**

 **"Saat itu dia sedih karena teman-teman di kelasnya selalu membullynya karena kasihan aku menolongnya, manusiawi bukan?"**

 **"Ya. . ya tapi kenapa kau ingin membantunya setahu kau tidak pernah ingin membantu seseorang apa Jangan-jangan . ."**

 **"Sudah kubilang manusiawi dobe"**

 **"Jangan bohong teme"**

 **"Urusai Dobe, lagipula kau tahu sendiri 'bukan waktunya untuk cinta' bagiku sekarang"**

 **"Iya-iya aku tahu dobe, ternyata kau masih ingat masa lalumu" Naruto cengengesan.**

 **"Dasar gila kau dobe"**

 **"Tck kau masih mengingatnya dobe"**

 **"Tentu teme, sangat memyenangkan jika mengingat masa lalumu"**

 **"Jangan hakimi aku dengan masa laluku dobe"**

 **Diruangan besar bergaya klasik tapi tetap terkesan modern, seorang lelaki paruh baya sedang mengamati laporan yang sedang di pegangnya. Sangat terlihat sekali lelaki tersebut sedang berpikir keras. Perhatiannya kini telah berpindah saat suara ketukan yang berasal dari pintu ruangannya berbunyi.**

 **"Ya masuk"**

 **Sesosok lelaki berpakaian rapi yang sangat mirip denga lelaki paruh baya tersebut memasuki ruangan tersebut.**

 **"Bagaimana menurut anda Fugaku sama"**

 **"Entahlah Itachi aku juga bingung bagaimana kita memecahkan masalah ini, kau sendiri apa tidak mempunyai ide atau alternatif lain menangani masalah ini"**

 **"Sudah ku usahakan tapi saya tidak tahu"**

 **"Kalau begitu kita akan membicarakan ini diwaktu yang tepat"**

 **TO BE COUNTINUE**

 **Yeeeeeeeeee akhirnya ni fic Update juga HAHAHA (ketawa nista) ..**

 **Nah janji gue, gue kagak bohongkan HEHEHE . . Makasih Pm BBM nya udah di kasih ke aku biar jadi judul fic gaje ku ini Sekali lagi makasih.. :D**

 **OKE minna bagaimana fic saya ini apakah dilanjut atau stop**

 **REVIEW sebanyak-banyaknya ya, karena dari review kalianlah Fic ini akan menjadi fic yang lebih baik lagi**

 **Sekali lagi RnR Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee :)**


End file.
